The Two XJ Models
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: While on a mission to stop Lord Vorselon from destroying planet Earth, Ratchet and Clank meet Jenny, an energetic, carefree, teenage robot who seems to be the worst enemy of Vorselon's new partner, Queen Vexus. But a forgotten secret will be revealed...
1. Chapter 1

The ninja slashed his katana madly at the pirate, knocking him to the ground. The pirate instantly got up and finished off the ninja with a blow to his saber. The ninja exploded, and victory music started to play. Ratchet and Clank were playing a video game in their apartment in Metropolis.

"Haw! Gotcha!" Ratchet laughed.

"Why, that was the sixth time you've beaten me" replied Clank.

Just then, a breaking news report came on TV.

"Welcome back to the news. We're live at planet Earth, where a vile alien threat known as the Clusters are vaporizing the entire population of this tiny little town of Tremerton. According to galactic authority, the mercenary named Lord Vorselon seems to have made an alliance with the Cluster queen, Vexus. Darla Gratch, channel 2 news."

"When do we ever get a break?" groaned Ratchet "I mean, we just destroyed Doctor Nefarious again, and now some tiny little planet is under attack?"

"It is our job to protect the galaxy from any appending doom" explained Clank "It is a big responsibility you are taking for granted."

"You're right, it is a big responsibility. Come on, Clank, next stop; Milky Way Galaxy!"

Our heroes got into Aphelion and blasted off into deep space.

"My sensors indicate that we're almost there." Aphelion said.

"Good. Jump to light speed, we're taking the shortcut!"

When they landed in Tremerton, things looked bad. Buildings were on fire, and people were running away, screaming. Cluster ships blasted everything in sight, attacking civilians without mercy.

"Time to get to work" said Ratchet, taking out his Constructo shotgun.

Suddenly, a bright teal flash zipped by.

"What was THAT?"

The blinding streak of light slowed down and started blowing up the attack ships. It was a robot! A girl robot with extraordinary fighting skills!

When the Cluster ships spiraled out of control and fell to the ground, she started to walk towards Ratchet and Clank.

"More?" she scoffed "When do I ever get a break?"

The robot girl charged up her laser cannon, aiming directly at Ratchet!

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE!!!"

She stopped short to get a good look at them.

"You're not a Cluster, but you ARE an alien."

She aimed at Ratchet again, and fired. He quickly dived out of they way, avoiding her blaster fire. When she was out of ammo, Ratchet went up to her.

"If I was evil, would I do THIS?"

And with that, he destroyed the last ship that was still attacking. The rest fled in defeat.

"No way. Sorry about trying to kill you and all. My name is Jenny."

"I'm Ratchet, and this is my buddy Clank."

"Why are you here again?" asked Jenny.

"We've got word that Lord Vorselon was here, along with the Cluster leader" Clank explained.

"Vexus? Oh, she's my worst enemy. She's always trying to get me to join her race, but I don't want to be feared by everyone, I want to be loved."

"Love _is _the way" said Ratchet.

"I bet my mom can take care of you guys until Vorselon and Vexus are defeated. She's a scientist. She can reload your weapons and repair Clank"

"Okay"

The new friends walked home together, hand in peaceful hand. Unbeknownst to them, a Cluster spy-bot was watching them.

From their warship, the two villains watched them talk.

"I know that Lombax" said Vorselon "He defeated my last boss and sabotaged my fiendish plans!"

"I can help you get revenge" charmed Vexus "For one thing in return: you must bring me XJ-9."

"Consider it done. Soon, this pathetic world will be ours, and their only means of protection will be ours as well!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Ratchet, Clank, and Jenny got home, Professor Wakeman immediately seized Clank. She studied every little detail about Clank, asking him questions about himself. She was quite amazed at Clank's design and features.

"Astonishing! What is your model number?"

"My model number" said Clank "is XJ-0461"

"WHAT?" Professor Wakeman gasped "YOU'RE an XJ model? My daughter is the same!"

Clank looked at Jenny in disbelief.

"I don't see how we could be related. She looks nothing like me. After all, I've never seen her at the Great Clock"

"The what?"

"The Great Clock. Built by my father millenniums ago, used to maintain time, and built in the exact center of the universe (give or take fifty feet)."

Jenny scratched her head.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Clank."

"Come with me, I will show you."

Ratchet, Clank, and Jenny got into Aphelion and blast off at warp speed. Clank had to sit on Jenny's lap.

"So tell me about yourself, Jenny"

"What's there to tell? I'm just an average teenager who happens to be a crime-fighting robot. What about YOU guys?"

"We've been on many adventures" chimed in Ratchet "We fought on a gladiator arena game show, we stopped a tiny little monster who killed my father from releasing a banished race of aliens, all kinds of cool stuff."

Just then, Aphelion landed in a docking bay. They were at the Great Clock. Clank and Jenny got out and went to the door leading into the Orvus Chamber. The security systems immediately detected Clank and opened the door. The two robots stepped inside and entered the chamber.

"In this very room, my father watched over time. My friend Sigmund should be here..."

Just then, Sigmund came zooming towards them. He hugged Clank tightly.

"Sir! I can't believe you've come back! And...who's THIS?"

"This is our new ally, named Jenny. Her model number is XJ-9. I was wondering if she is related to me in any way."

Sigmund tapped away at his computer. He accessed the clock's archives. It popped up onto the main screen mounted in the middle of the room. He scrolled down the list.

"I don't recall Orvus having a daughter, but it does say something in here about a line of XJ robots helping us here."

Sigmund selected an archive from near the bottom. A video came onscreen, showing Jenny's sisters, XJs 1 through 8, helping out around the Great Clock. There was little

XJ-1, cleaning the floors with her vomit, and XJ-2, blasting away bugs, and XJ-8, dusting hard-to-reach shelves, and the rest, helping each other out.

"Hey, those are all of my sisters!" said Jenny, wide-eyed.

"Why, yes. Their prototype models were used here when the clock was new. The latest model, XJ-9, that's you, was built about a month before Orvus went to Zanifar. When I found out that Orvus was missing, I didn't know how to awaken you, so I sent you into space. You eventually crashed on Earth, but when you were entering the stratosphere, your parts scattered together. The only piece that was never recovered was the memory chip that kept your knowledge of the Great Clock in place."

"So...I originated from a group of time-keeping robots who worked at the very place that keeps the universe from going nuts?"

"That's what I'm saying"

"Wow! I have a lot to live up to! Does this mean that I'm Clank's, like, lost sister?"

"I suppose"

All of these thoughts flown around Jenny's head, but at that moment, she recieved a call from the professor. There was lots of static on the line.

"XJ-9! Hurry back to Earth! The Clusters-KZZZK!-they-BLAZZZ!-you-CRIZZZK!-"

Suddenly, Lord Vorselon and Vexus appeared onscreen.

"Greetings, my two favorite robots" they said "If you want your puny little planet to survive, give yourselves up to us and allow us to kill you painlessly. However, if you refuse, this will happen to each and every one of the earthlings:"

The screen snapped to a Cluster who was in a glass chamber, strapped to a chair.

"I hate this job" he murmured.

Suddenly, he was electrocuted with a 800-volt burst of energy. When it stopped, he looked very crispy.

"It's your decision. Vexus said.

"I'd choose the first one if I were you guys" suggested the shocked Cluster, dazed.

The transmission ended.

"Okay, they've gone too far! Let's get back to Earth and show them our stuff!"

The new team of allies jumped into Aphelion and blasted off to Earth. Now that Clank and Jenny's pasts were connected, the ultimate battle to test their loyalty would begin...next chapter.


End file.
